I Don't Like You
by Blanchefleur Forsythia
Summary: Listen closely, fat man. I. Don't. Like. You.


**I Don't Like You**

Julia Chang was walking through a dark city slowly. She had a lot on her mind. Like saving the forests, stopping people from cutting down trees, and…all that other stuff of saving the world. Julia loved the Earth more than anyone. She would never use paper, because it came from all those poor trees. Right now, she was on her way to a forest. Yeah, it doesn't look like it because she's in a dark city, but she's on her way to that forest.

Ganryu was walking through a dark city slowly and tiredly. He had a lot on his mind. Like finding Julia Chang, proposing to her, and…all that other getting-with-Julia Chang stuff. Ganryu loved Julia more than anyone. He would never stop searching for her, because it shows how much he loves her. Right now, he was on his way to Julia Chang. Yeah, it doesn't look like it because he's in a dark city, but he's on his way to that Julia Chang.

Julia Chang stopped at a crosswalk, waiting for all the dull looking cars to pass by. She hated cities and loved nature. She waited and waited, but never noticed the fat man named Ganryu standing on the other side of the crosswalk across the street.

Ganryu stopped at a crosswalk, waiting for all the dull looking cars to pass by. He hated waiting and loved Julia Chang only. He waited and waited, but never noticed the beautiful girl named Julia Chang standing on the other side of the crosswalk across the street.

Julia Chang began to walk across the street when it was alright to go, still not noticing Ganryu heading towards her.

Ganryu began to walk across the street when it was alright to go, still not noticing Julia heading towards him.

Julia Chang suddenly bumped into the fat Ganryu.

Ganryu suddenly bumped into the beautiful Julia.

Julia Chang looked up at him, recognizing his fat pudgy face. She didn't expect to see him here, out of all people. She backed away a little to get away from him because he smelled disgustingly. She was _so_ not happy to see him. She frowned at him.

Ganryu looked down at her, recognizing her gorgeously beautiful face. He didn't expect to see her here, out of all people. He walked forward a little to get closer to her because she smelled wonderfully. He was _so_ happy to see her. He smiled at her.

Julia Chang continued to frown at him, still backing away.

Ganryu continued to smile at her, still walking towards her.

Julia Chang put her hand out for him to stop. "Wait a minute, why are you here? I know you, you're that fat guy that gave me the data disk a while back," Julia said.

Ganryu put his hand out for her to take. "Wait a minute, you're here. I know you'd come, Julia, my love. Yes, I'm the one who gave you the data disk a while back," Ganryu said.

Julia Chang still frowned at him.

Ganryu still smiled at her.

Julia Chang shook her head and put her hands on her hips. People in their cars were watching, people walking past them were watching. "What do _you _want?" Julia asked, backing away from him.

Ganryu nodded his head and put both his hands out for her to take. People in their cars were watching, people walking past them were watching. "What do _I_ want?" Ganryu asked, walking towards her.

Julia Chang nodded her head. "Yeah, what do you want?"

Ganryu shook his head. "You, my sweet, sweet Julia,"

Julia Chang was surprised and sickened at the same time. This fat man _wanted_ her? Wanted to _be_ with her? "Listen…you were very sweet for getting me what I wanted but I didn't ask you to do it. Listen closely, fat man. I. Don't. Like. You," Julia told him.

Ganryu was surprised and heartbroken at the same time. This beautiful woman _didn't_ want him? Didn't want to _be_ with him? "Listen…you are a very beautiful woman but I don't understand why you don't want me. Listen closely, my sweet Julia. I. Love. You," Ganryu told her.

Julia Chang was long gone before he got done saying all of…that. She was now, _really_ on her way to the forest.

Ganryu looked around for his sweet Julia then realized she was gone before he got done saying all of…that. He was now, _really_ heartbroken and on his way to sadness.

Why didn't she like Ganryu?

Why did he like Julia Chang?


End file.
